


The Purpose Of Grief

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death of a Parent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft answers Sherlock's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose Of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 3-Sentence-Ficathon Comment Fic on LJ and then spawned into an email I sent Caers and this morning it demanded to be finalised. IDEK.

"The purpose of grief," Mycroft repeated Sherlock's quiet question to give them both some time. He dutifully took Sherlock's hand and led him away from Father's open coffin, Mother's quiet sobs.

Once they were alone he continued. "There are, of course, many theories on the topic and if you like I can make the relevant literature accessible to you, but I am afraid that, ultimately, you will find there is no purpose to it. Not to people like us."

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft with big, solemn eyes. He hadn't cried once since he had been told of Father's death. Mycroft had been keeping a close eye on him to ensure that Sherlock would have the support he needed to deal with this shift in his life.

"Thank you, Mycroft. I would very much like to read the books you mentioned."

Mycroft nodded, "Of course."

If Sherlock wanted information, he would get it. Mycroft understood the need for information, was much more comfortable with this request than if he'd have had to deal with emotions and molly-codling. Sherlock was a lot like Mycroft himself in this matter. They really were much too similar. 

Mycroft dreaded the day Sherlock would be old enough to realise this fact. It was going to be difficult. It could potentially be disastrous. 

Grief, Mycroft reminded himself, had no purpose. Especially not for a future that hadn't even happened yet.


End file.
